Enlighten
by GraceKellyBardot
Summary: 'JJ and Hotch have a little conversation Christmas Eve.'
1. Chapter 1

_*All mistakes are mine.*_

_'JJ and Hotch have a little conversation on Christmas Eve.'_

_It had been a long week. The team had just finished up a brutal case, involving a child kidnapping serial killer. It had hit all of the team hard, especially those with children. The jet was down due to the downpouring of snow so they were left to spend Christmas Eve at the local hotel in Cincinnati, Ohio. Penelope had tried her best to fill the team with holiday cheer, and Rossi had done his best to provide the team with enough alcohol to forget that they would all be missing their loved ones this holiday. As the night drew closer to the midnight hour, bringing Christmas Day with it, the various members of their merry team started to trickle off to their respective hotel rooms. Penelope was first, citing her need for beauty sleep after the amount of pina colodas she had consumed. Spencer and Emily were next, the latter explaining she had developed a headache and the former because he wanted to read awhile before he too took his slumber. Rossi and Morgan didn't excuse themselves from Hotch and JJ for any of the other team members reasons, no, the two ladies men had in fact, found themselves some holiday company in the form of two very attractive redheads. JJ and Hotch were left sitting across from each other, feeling melancholy._

_JJ glanced at Hotch, sipping on her umpteenth alcoholic beverage. He didn't look particularly cheery, not that he had that look all that often. She let her mind drift off on thoughts of her ever stoic boss, mainly so she didn't have to think about the fact she was going to miss her adorable son waking up excited for Christmas morning. She knew Hotch had to be feeling similar as he would be missing the same with Jack._

_Hotch noticed her seemingly lost in thought, however, he didn't miss her glancing his way every so often. She had to be missing Henry, as he himself couldn't stop thinking about yet another holiday he was going to miss with his own son. Hotch hated that one of the downfalls of his job was missing so much time with his son. He was growing so quickly, and Hotch worried one day Jack would resent all the times Hotch promised he would be back but Jack had been let down._

_"Penny for your thoughts? I'm sorry you have to miss spending Christmas with Henry and Will. If I could have arranged it so you could be there, I would. " Hotch said earnestly. He would do anything possible to accommodate his team. Especially JJ. He had always felt that the two of them connected on more than just a professional level from the moment she had started working at the BAU. It had existed way before either of them had children, and continued to grow through so many changes in both their lives. He considered her a friend and respected her work ethic. He also admired her ability to do everything so flawlessly. Not only was she a great mother, she showed great promise as he newest profiler and she was able to keep a successful relationship going._

_JJ threw a lazy smile his way. "Hotch, I don't think even you can stop snow from falling. You aren't quite Superman." Hotch sent a smile her way with a slight chuckle. JJ always cherished the moments when she got to see his casual side. She loved his smile and especially his laughs. It made him look even more handsome than usual._

_"Well, don't tell that to Jack. He thinks I'm his personal superhero." Hotch said brightly, clearly pleased his son continues to think so highly of his father._

_JJ smiled again. "I'll get you a cape for your birthday. I think you could pull it off." At Hotch's second chuckle of the night, JJ continued. "Hotch, I know you miss Jack just as much as I miss Henry. You're a great father, I know you wish you could be with him more, but even as young as Jack is, he understands his daddy has an important job. Jack understands that the time you two do get to spend together matters more than anything."_

_Hotch nodded knowingly. "Are you talking about me or you, JJ?" JJ let out a sigh. "Both of us. Hotch? Can I ask you a personal question?" JJ asked him with a slight blush, or maybe it was just from the alcohol. They had both decided that the current beverages they were drinking would be their last, considering it was ten minutes until midnight._

_Hotch looked at her. "Of course, JJ. You can ask me anything. I'm not sure there's all that much about me that you don't already know." Hotch wondered what it was she wanted to ask him. Or why she felt the need to ask him beforehand. JJ wasn't really the type to ask permission, she usually just asked what was on her mind._

_JJ started to speak then stopped. She wasn't sure why she wanted to ask about Hotch's new girlfriend but she was insanely curious. Sure, she heard things here and there about her from Rossi and she'd even seen a picture of her that Penelope had tracked down when she did her throughout background check but that didn't quell her curiosity. Really, it wasn't even any of her business but JJ couldn't stop her round of questioning. She would blame intoxication in the morning._

_"I wanted to ask how things were going with Beth. If you don't want to talk about it with me, I completely understand." JJ finally said, definitely fighting off a blush. Hotch looked at her then, he couldn't mistake that flush for alcohol this time. He wondered why asking about Beth would cause JJ to have that kind of reaction. Without dwelling on it, Hotch contemplated her question._

_Things with Beth were going well, really well considering Hotch hadn't been in any kind of relationship since Haley. Beth was great. She was more than great, she was close to perfect. She was beautiful, fun, easy-going. They had things in common, like training for triathlons and having to deal with the sadness of death of someone dear to them. Beth also liked children, which having Jack, was a huge plus. Beth hadn't had any children herself and had been married once before, but things with him had ended two years prior as her former husband had been having an affair with his secretary, as cliché as that was._

_"Things are going well. It's nice to have somebody there in a personal way. As great a friend as Dave is, Beth's a lot easier on the eyes." Hotch finally put together with a twinkle in his eyes. Dave had been the one to push him to pursue this thing with Beth. If it were just up to Hotch, he would have never taken to the level that it was approaching now. He took a glance at JJ, she seemed to not be satisfied with his answer, before he could ask what specifically she wanted to know, JJ started talking again._

_"I'll bet. She's very pretty. I'm really happy for you Hotch, you deserve to be happy." JJ said a tad too diplomatically for Hotch's taste. Sure, he believed her sincerity but something about the way she said it and that blush she was sporting earlier made Hotch very curious. Perhaps things weren't going as well with Will as he had assumed?_

_"As do you, JJ. So, how are things going on with Will? You guys planning on getting married any time soon?" Hotch asked. He was always curious why the two had never gotten to that point. From the limited interaction he'd had with Will, he seemed like a pretty stand up guy and he clearly loved JJ. He left his career and home for her. If that isn't a sign of love, Hotch didn't know what was. Hotch knew JJ has reservations about love, but he thought Will had broken her out of her latent trust issues._

_JJ sighed. "Things are going, I suppose. He's actually asked me to marry him six times now. Before we left for this case was the sixth time. It was a really beautiful proposal, any girl would be lucky to be married to Will. He's really perfect, you know. " JJ said practically gushing. Hotch was even more confused. Will had proposed, JJ thought Will was perfect yet clearly JJ had turned him down. Hotch was obviously missing something. He was a profilier, he should have picked up on something if JJ were unhappy._

_"JJ, why did say no? I may not be an expert on women, but if he's as great as you say he is, why not say yes? Why not be the beautful bride we all know you would be?" Hotch said, perplexed._

_JJ looked at him strangely. "You really think I'd be a beautiful bride?" JJ really must have been more drunk than she realized. Hotch probably thought she was hitting on him. She wasn't. Not that Hotch was worthty of being hit on, because he was. It's not like JJ hadn't thought of Hotch in a non-professional way before. Believe her, she had. Especially when she first started working there. Hello, I have a hot new boss late-night fantasies. Of course, besides the obvious, you don't sleep with your boss no matter how hot he is rule, Hotch was happily married. When Haley and Hotch started having problems those pesky thoughts started up again, but then she had Will and as she told Hotch, Will was perfect. He was really great, it's just JJ wasn't sure Will was perfect for her._

_Hotch looked slightly startled. "Of course. You're a beautiful young women. You'd make a lovely bride." A beautiful young women? What is he? Her grandfather? Of course Hotch had noticed the appealing looks of his colleague. Ever since JJ had strolled into his office for her Media Liaison interview in her tight little skirt and her luscious blonde locks in a loose bun, Hotch had let himself on a few occasions, fanastize on what it would be like to pull her up against him and capture her lips in a searing kiss. Hotch had pushed those thoughts aside a long time ago. There were many reasons to bury his latent feelings for her. She was his subordinate, she was younger than him, and most important on a personal level, she had a boyfriend. Really, Hotch had too much baggage for someone as vibrant as JJ to be saddled with._

_JJ didn't know why but she suddenly felt like she had been let down. Young women? Even if she did have more than friendly feelings for her boss, calling her a 'beautiful young women' clearly sent the message to her that he would never be interested in her in that way. She shouldn't even be upset by that, she didn't have feelings for Hotch. That would be ridiculous._

_"Thank you, Hotch. I just, I love Will, I do. It's just sometimes, well, most times lately, I don't feel like Will's the guy for me. Don't get me wrong, he's been great to me and he's wonderful with Henry. I can't bring myself to say yes to his proposals because there's something, something I can't even explain that's telling me I should say no. I think the only reasons I stay in the relationship is that I don't want to break Will's heart or stop Henry from seeing his father anytime he wants to. I also feel guilty because Will basically gave up his life just to be with me and I'm not willing to do the same for him. That isn't love. At least not on my part." JJ barred her soul to Hotch. She almost regretted it when she thought she saw a hint of disapproval in Hotch's eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was have Hotch be disappointed in her. She valued his approval more than anything besides her son. If she were sober, that may have set of warning bells in her head._

_"JJ, if you aren't happy, you can't let Will's happiness come before your own. Henry will adjust, he's still young." JJ knew he was right. JJ felt something wet hit her cheek and felt like screaming when she realized she was crying. She hated to show this kind of weakness in front of being, let alone Hotch. Hotch grabbed her hand with one of his and dabbed her eyes with his other thumb. He pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes._

_"Hey, JJ, it's okay. Look at me, sweetheart. You can't let yourself feel guilty about this. Sometimes, even though we try our best it's just not meant to be." Hotch tried his best to console the crying woman in front of him. If possible, she looked even more beautiful. He hadn't had an inkling she hadn't been happy with Will. Hotch felt guilty himself for not paying close enough attention to her to notice._

_"It's officially Christmas. " JJ sniffled out. Hotch smiled at her. So, it was._

_"Even though we couldn't spend Christmas with our sons, there's nobody else I'd rather spend it with than you." Hotch spoke kindly, forgetting about Beth for the time being. JJ let out a grin._

_"You sure about that Hotch? You're actually happy to be spending Christmas with some crazy crying lady?" JJ asked with a laugh. She had to admit, it had felt good letting some things off her chest. She always felt better after she talked to Hotch. They hadn't had as many heart to hearts as they used to._

_"I'm positive. As much as I'd like to talk to all night and dry your tears if they happened to fall again, I think we should both be heading to bed. Garcia said we should be able, weather permitting, leave tomorrow night." Hotch said. Grabbing her hand, and pulling her up beside him._

_"A comfortable bed sounds wonderful right now, although I'm not sure we'll be laying in the most comfortable of quarters tonight, boss-man." JJ said, while she stumbled, thankful for the support Hotch's hand was providing her. She should not have had that extra vodka and tonic._

_"Boss-man? JJ, you're wounding my ego, here. It's Superman to you." Hotch said looking completely serious before he broke out in a grin. JJ smiled right back at him, before she mumbled something to Hotch about being tired and promptly passed out. Hotch barely had time to catch her before she hit her head on the floor._

_Hotch gathered her up in his arms and started walking towards their hotel rooms when he realized he didn't know where JJ's hotel key was. He didn't want to feel around in her pockets for it nor did he want to wake up Emily. Hotch decided to just take her to his room. Hotch, with a bit of difficultly, opened up his hotel door and made it over to his bed. He pulled down his covers, with one hand, and placed JJ in the bed, pulling his covers over her. He brushed some stray hairs out of her face affectionately before he started to make a bed for himself on he couch. Hotch was just about to fall asleep himself when he heard JJ call out for him. Hotch got up quickly and went to her side._

_"What's the matter JJ? I hope you don't mind, I brought you to my room. I didn't know where your key was and I didn't want to wake Emily up." Hotch said, hoping she wouldn't think he was trying to take advantage of her. He saw JJ smile sleepily and pat the place next to her._

_"It's okay, Hotch. I appreciate you taking care of me. Now, get in bed." JJ said with a slight slur._

_Hotch smile yet shook his head. It wasn't appropriate for many reasons. Of course, her being in his room at all wasn't appropriate either. Hotch stood there silently debating, almost hoping she'd drift asleep._

_"Hotch, I don't bite, unless you want." JJ said with a wink. Hotch didn't know what to say to that. On one hand, again, inappropriate but on the other hand, the hand that was a little drunk and very attracted both physically and emotionally to the blonde thought that was a very pleasing idea._

_"Hotch, I was just kidding. Don't get your panties into a bunch. I'm really tired, and I know you are too. We're both adults, get beside me. If it makes you feel better you can sleep on top of the blanket." JJ said with a giggle. Hotch really was too cute sometimes._

_Hotch nodded. He was tired. He climbed into the bed, careful not to touch her in any way. Just as Hotch was about to fall asleep, JJ turned over and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek._

_"Goodnight, Hotch. Thank you for everything tonight. Jack was right. You are a superhero." JJ said quietly before she fell asleep again. Hotch felt himself blush. "Goodnight, JJ. Sweet dreams." Hotch whispered before he too fell asleep, thoughts of the beauty next to him invading his dreams._


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own anything.* {thank you to everyone who reviewed.}

Jennifer Jareau once again found herself at the mercy of one too many alcoholic beverages. She was sitting on a stool in Penelope's kitchen, Emily beside her. Penelope was hosting her annual New Year's Eve team party. JJ glanced at her phone, checking the time. 11:30 pm. Thirty minutes until they would all ring in the new year. She glanced at her phone again, catching a glimpse of the picture of her son she had as a screen saver. Henry was all smiles, with his red santa hat perched slightly crooked upon his little head. She had been beyond thrilled when she had made it home in time to spend the last few hours of christmas with her very energized child. Will had allowed Henry far too many sugared treats as they awaited her return. Will was as perfect as ever. As soon as she went through the door to their small but comfortable home, he gave her a tight hug and a kiss on cheek, informing her sweetly that both he and Henry had missed her dearly. Henry dove in to her arms immediately after, hugging her with a surprising grip, telling her of all the fun he and his daddy had experienced that day, including making a snowman. JJ was snapped out of her fond memories of Christmas by Emily nudging her shoulder. JJ turned to her dark haired friend in question. Emily laughed.

"What's got you all lost it thought? Sad Will's not here to be your New Year's kiss?" Emily asked, a twinkle in her eyes. As far as Emily knew, things were going great with JJ and Will. Emily wished she herself had someone to come home too, and no, her cat, as cute as he was, didn't count. Emily did, however, notice the way JJ almost grimaced at the suggestion.

JJ sighed. "I was thinking about how nice Christmas was, with Henry." JJ hoped by leaving Will out, Emily might get the hint and let it go. No such luck.

"Will not included? I thought things were going great with you too? I was wondering if wedding bells weren't too far behind." Emily said.

"He's included. I'm just not so sure I want him included in a romantic way anymore." JJ said, allowing Emily a glimpse into her relationship trouble. JJ wasn't one for talking about her issues, even with someone as close to her as Emily. Hotch suddenly come to mind, recalling their conversation Christmas Eve. The two of them hadn't said much to each other since then, beyond casual talk and business related inquiries. Emily seemed to get that she didn't want to talk about Will and directed their conversation elsewhere.

"It's so weird seeing Hotch with a date." Emily said with a chuckle. It really was strange. Emily couldn't wrap her head around this almost relaxed, chipper Hotch. Beth seemed nice. Really, if she could manage to make her boss loosen up, she was Emily's hero.

JJ made a face and gulped the rest of her beer down, standing up to head to the fridge for another. She gestured at Emily and she shook her head in the affirmative. JJ sat back down, two drinks with her and handed one to Emily.

"What was that look about? Are you not a fan of Beth? She seems nice to me. I mean, look at Hotch. He's smiled more tonight than the whole time I've known him. It's unreal." Emily stated, watching as Hotch, Beth, Rossi and Penelope chattered in the corner. Laughter sounded from that area of the room seemingly every five minutes. Generally from Beth or Penelope.

"There wasn't a look. She's great. Perfect for him, really. I'm very happy for them." JJ said, bordering on sounding sullen. She was on her way to being more drunk than she was Christmas Eve. As she watched the four in the corner, mostly Hotch, she started to feel sick. She shouldn't be feeling like this. Just because she wasn't happy with Will anymore didn't mean she needed to have these feelings for Hotch. Beth made him happy, who was she to want to take that away from him. Especially, seeing as it was a one-sided crush she was having. It could easily go away. Hopefully. Just then, Hotch caught JJ's eye through the room, sending a wide smile and wave towards her. JJ did the same back, feeling her chest tighten.

Emily watched JJ watching the foursome in the corner, a contemplative look on her face. She caught Hotch's smile and wave, and saw JJ's strained smile back. Suddenly things clicked in Emily's mind.

"Oh my god. You have a thing for Hotch! That's why you don't want to commit to Will and that's what that look was about earlier!" Emily said excitedly. She watched as JJ's face turned a shade, not so unlike a strawberry.

"Emily, it's not what you think. It's a mostly new developement." JJ said, trying to placate Emily's curiosity.

Emily would have none of it.

"Mostly? JJ, what are you going to do about it? I mean, I may be drunk, but prior to this Beth thing, I used to catch him glancing your way from time to time. I wouldn't write off that he was or still could be interested in you." Emily assured her. Emily had, in fact, noticed a time or five, their reclusive boss giving their former Media liaison the eye.

JJ looked taken aback. Had he really? Had she somehow missed this lingering looks Emily spoke of? Or maybe Emily was just trying to be a friend and make her feel better. As she was thinking it over, cheers resounded from all around the room. It was midnight. Reid and Morgan were throwing confetti, while Emily threw some glitter, courtesy of Penelope around, and at JJ. JJ, against her better judgement, snuck at look over at the corner of the room where she saw the new addition of Kevin kissing Penelope senseless. JJ allowed herself to smile, until her line of vision let in a sight she never wanted to see again. Hotch and Beth engaged in what looked like a pretty heated kiss. Rossi and Morgan clapped Hotch on the back after the couple came up for air. JJ felt her smile turn into a deep frown. She felt Emily grab her hand in comfort. Happy New Year's.


	3. Chapter 3

'I don't own anything. Thank you for the reviews, guys!'

The new year had come and gone. JJ's resolution had been simply to end things with her long-term boyfriend. She had put it off for much longer than she had anticipated. The fact that it happened to be Valentine's Day and Will had mentioned none to subtlety that he had planned on asking her something very important, only helped to push her conviction along that she and Will just wasn't what her heart was into any longer. JJ stood there, with an opened red card with two matching red ribbons in her hand. The card that simply said to her that she was a terrible person. The card, in actuality, told her in what she figured was supposed to be read in a heartwarming tone, that Will was madly in love with her and hoped this Valentine's day would be life-altering for them. Will had left rose petals strewn about and candle lit in their shared bedroom. Any girl would be so lucky at the care and thought behind this gesture. JJ just bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, as she waited for his impending arrival. She hadn't meant to tell him tonight. She just kept putting it off and now she was going to end up breaking his heart on one of the worst days to do it. Henry was already asleep, snug in his bed, after gorging on holiday candies, mainly red suckers. She heard someone opened the door, she could tell it was Will, even if she hadn't been expecting him, he always smelt of sandalwood and old spice deodorant. JJ tried to smile at the man she was had tried so hard to love the way she should for so long now. It wasn't as if she didn't or hadn't loved him, it just wasn't the kind of love she should be feeling for him. To use Hotch for example, even just a brief touch of the hands in a very formal handshake, gave her tingles to her spine than a supposedly passionate kiss with Will. It wasn't Will's fault. It was all JJ's. Always JJ's fault. She was always running, and here shortly, she would be doing it again.

Will walked towards her, snapping her out of her never-ending though process. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her into a sweet kiss. JJ immediately felt guilty. Will did not waste any time, he got down on one knee and held out a ring box that JJ somehow had missed seeing him pull out. Will started talking, an earnest look appearing on his face. JJ tried to follow what he was saying, but felt she had no right to hear his sincere proposal since she was going to say no in the end. She felt like she was always saying no to him. JJ took a large gulping breath. It was now or never. She told Will to stand up and whispered that she was sorry. Will stood as he was told and looked at her a mixture of hurt and concern, for JJ already had tears streaming down her pretty face.

"JJ, what's wrong? Love, did I say something to offend you? I've practiced this speech for months now. I've actually had the first draft on hold since I met you. I'd hate to think all the effort was just to make you cry." Will said, hoping against hope she was crying happy tears, but knowing deep down inside he was in for a severe let-down.

JJ tried to calm herself, wiping her eyes furiously every few seconds. "Will, I'm so sorry. The proposal was beautiful, any woman would love to hear you say it to them. " JJ said, nearly kicking herself as she saw the crestfallen look on his face.

"Any women? What about you JJ? You're my girlfriend, we have a son together! I thought we had a good, no, great thing going here. Baby, what happened?" Will asked, he himself close to tears. His dreams were crashing all around him.

"Will, I hate that I'm doing this to you. It's nothing you did. You've been a great boyfriend, in fact, the best boyfriend I've ever had. You're a perfect father to Henry, he idolizes you." JJ said, straight from the heart, hoping she could make him smile, just a little, with her praise.

Will shook his head. "If that's true, JJ, why don't you want to marry me? Do you need more time? I've waited this long, I can wait longer." Will said, once again hoping for the best.

JJ wiped more tears. "Will, it's not that I don't want to get married to you today, it's that I don't want to get married to you any day. I'm not in love with you anymore. I've tried so hard to feel the same way that I used to about you, believe me I've tried. I just don't. I'm so sorry." JJ said with a heavy heart, finding this much harder to be than she had imagined.

Will was silent for a long time, when suddenly he spoke again. "Is there someone else?"

JJ's eyes jumped to his and saw no accuation there, only saddened curiousity. JJ didn't find mentioning her crush on Hotch to be relevant. He wasn't the reason for things not working out with Will.

"No. There's nobody else. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you, and ruined your Valentine's day. It was really beautiful, Will." JJ said, reaching for his hand. He let her place her hand in his, savoring the moment, until he pulled it away, as if in pain.

"JJ, I can't say I'm not utterly crushed right now, because I am. I'm devastated. As much as I hate what's happening between us right now, considering I'm the one here who doesn't have a problem with our relationship, I can't fault you for telling me how you feel. I wish you didn't feel the way you do, and I wish you had told before I poured my heart out to you in the proposal. Thank you for being honest with me." Will said, diplomatically.

JJ didn't hesitate and only hoped he wouldn't push her away when she pulled him into a tight hug. After awhile of the two former lovers pulled away from each other, both devastated for different reasons.

Will looked over at the mother of his child. "So, what are we going to do about living situations and Henry? We've never had to discuss any of this before."

JJ frowned. "You can keep the apartment, I'll get a place closer to headquarters. You know you can see Henry anytime you want, but while we get everything settled and worked out, I'd like him to stay with me." JJ said quietly but assertively.

Will nodded in return. "That sound fine, JJ. I'd like to see him as much as possible."

Will placed a soft kiss on JJ's cheek and walked out of the room, saying he was going to sleep on the couch tonight, leaving JJ to set on the bed, wiping the tears that never quite stopped flowing.


	4. Chapter 4

Enlighten Chapter Four

JJ walked into the BAU with her head held high and sat straight down at her desk. She grabbed one of the stacks of paperwork laying in various places around her desk and starting reading. It had been three months since JJ had broken Will's heart. They had worked out an agreement that gave Will every other weekend, and Will also got Henry when JJ was on a case. JJ missed being able to see her son whenever she could, but she also found she enjoyed the time she got to spend with herself. Hotch was still seeing Beth as far as she knew. She hadn't really spoken to him in awhile, personally speaking. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid him, she just didn't have the urge to be around him more than necessary, or to learn any intimate details about his love life. She heard enough between Rossi and Garcia. She heard Emily set down beside her with a loud sigh.

"Late night, Em?" JJ asked, happy to take a break from the endless paperwork. They didn't have a case, so it was pretty much paperwork all day. And coffee. Lots of coffee.

Emily glared at her. "No. More like late morning." JJ looked her her friend, she hadn't known Emily was in a relationship.

"I didn't know you were in a relationship, Em." JJ stated. If you wanted to know something, you might as well asked.

Emily glared at her again. "I'm not, JJ. It's Morgan's fault." Emily said in the same gruff tone she'd been using since she started speaking.

JJ quirked an eyebrow. "Morgan's fault you were up all night? Or Morgan's fault you don't have a relationship?"

"Both." Emily said, sighing loudly for the second time. Morgan came around the corner, and waved at them before heading to his office.

"So, what did I miss?" JJ asked, not having a clue what Emily was mad about.

"Morgan's driving me crazy, that's what you missed!" Emily said, as if it were obvious.

JJ shrugged. Emily was driving her crazy. Be direct, Emily!

"He's been acting weird around me all month. We're friends as you know. We hang out sometimes, get something to eat, go dancing, whatever. Last night we made plans to hang out, watch a movie, drink some beer." Emily said, still angry.

JJ looked at her like she was crazy. "So, what's wrong with that? Do you not want to hang out with him anymore?"

"It's not that. I like hanging out with Morgan, I've been doing that for years. It's what he did last night that make me mad." Emily continued.

"Okay, so what did Morgan did that was so bad?"

"He had the nerve to kiss me! It wasn't only a kiss, he also said he had feelings for me. The romantic kind!" Emily said, on the verge of hyperventilating. JJ nearly laughed. Emily was ridiculous. JJ wished she was having Emily's problem. Instead, JJ was the one on the side of the unrequited.

"Emily, relax. Did you not like the kiss?"

"That's the problem, JJ! The kiss was amazing. I had no idea he had more than friendly feelings for me. I'm terrible at relationships and we work together! What if we tried it and it ended badly?" Emily rambled on. JJ had thought about all those things one or twice in the unlikely event Hotch ever returned her feelings. Of course, Hotch was her boss so she'd have to transfer anyways.

"Emily, I say go with your heart. If you feel trying things with Morgan are worth it, do it. Damn the potential consequences. Besides, I think you two would have really hot sex." JJ said, with a grin.

Emily glared at her again. "Okay then, Blondie. How about you take your own advice? With Hotch?"

JJ shook her head. "That's totally different. He's not single, not interested, and the sex between us only exists in my head, Em."

Spencer took that moment to be walking by. "The sex between you and whom, JJ?"

JJ looked mortified, while Emily starting laughing. "Just forget you heard that, Spence. You don't want to know." Spencer looked at them both with a confused expression before walking away towards the coffee machine.

Rossi was next to walk by.

"So, did you two hear the news?" Rossi asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"What news? Do we have a case?" Emily asked. She was almost hoping for one, to get her mind off of Morgan's lips.

"Our lovely boss is once again a single man. I thought you two might be interested in this news." Rossi said, watching the expression on the women. Emily looked equally said yet strangely excited. JJ looked stunned.

"What happened? I thought things were going well with Beth?" Emily asked, sneaking a glance over at JJ. JJ hadn't said a word.

"Apparently, Beth broke it off. She accused Hotch of not being able to commit. Oh, and she was convinced he was having an affair with one of his female co-workers." Rossi said, taking a moment to wave at Hotch as he saw him descending the staircase.

"What are you three talking about? Rossi, it better not be what I think it is." Hotch said as he came to stand in front of them, looking slightly annoyed with all of them, especially Rossi.

"Nothing important, Aaron. Emily and JJ were just telling me how much they wish to have their wicked ways with me. I keep trying to push them away, but sooner or later, I'm going to have to grant their wishes." Rossi said with a grin before he wandered away.

Emily and JJ blushed at Rossi accusations in front of their boss.

"Did he tell you?" Hotch asked, looking at Emily as JJ was pretending to be immersed in her paperwork.

"Yes. We're sorry about the break up, Hotch. You deserve happiness." Emily said, earnestly.

"It's for the best. I'd appreciate you all to keep my private life, private from now on." Hotch said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Emily said quickly, nudging JJ.

"Of course, Hotch." JJ said, looking up into his eyes. Hotch held her gaze for a moment before he looked away and heading in the opposite direction.

Emily spoke as soon as Hotch was out of earshot. "Looks like your luck is turning around, JJ."

JJ nodded. "You might be right." She allowed herself a tiny smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Enlighten Chapter Five

The BAU ball, as Garcia called it, although it was really just a fancy government party, was in full swing. Hotch found himself at the cash bar far too many times that night. He was dateless, although Beth was originally planning to attend it with him. He didn't mind going stag for the most part. He did, however, mind how handsy JJ's date was with her. The guy, some yuppie Lawyer, Alexander something or other, was, it seemed to him, all over JJ. Hotch knew it shouldn't bother him one way or another. He had also found out she and Will were no longer together, that very night in fact. He had, stupidly, informed JJ that he didn't think Will would appreciate Alexander being so touchy with his girlfriend. JJ glared at him and told him Will was not an issue and that Alexander could touch her how she liked. She then walked away to the very same cash bar he was currently occupied at, in a huff. Emily had been hinting and nearly outright saying that JJ had some more than friendly feelings for him and if he knew what was good for him he'd step it up and take a chance on her. Hotch didn't know what to think. If JJ had harbored romantic feelings for him, surely they were gone by now with the way she was being with Alexander. She didn't seem to mind how he kept his hand dangerously close to her behind or how he'd kiss her on the lips from time to time. Hotch didn't realize he was staring or rather glaring in their direction until he heard a loud cough right next to him.

"Could you be any more obvious, Hotch? I thought you were better at hiding your emotions? You look positively murderous." Emily said, with a laugh in her voice. Here she was, blissfully dancing with Morgan, trying to make a fun night out of the mandatory otherwise boring party and she kept seeing poor Hotch out of the corner of her eye. She took pity and excused herself from Morgan, whispering in his ear the situation that they'd both come up with to mean code rainbow. They'd come up with it during a night of drinking so rainbow didn't really mean anything important but it had stuck.

Hotch turned to glare at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Emily. I'm perfectly happy here. "

Emily shook her head. He was starting to get on her nerves. "So, you're telling me, seeing JJ with Alexander doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

"Why should it?" Hotch asked her, trying to downplay his feelings. He never admitted to Emily that he had any feelings for JJ at all; there was no reason to admit it to her now, especially when JJ was with another man.

"Hotch; seriously, if you have any, and I mean any, romantic feelings for JJ, you better act soon. Alexander seems like a good guy, so if you're not willing to go after the girl, I'm going to endorse him." Emily said, hoping Hotch had a jealous streak. Sure, Alexander wasn't in the picture as a romantic contender, considering he was gay, but Hotch didn't have to know that.

Emily walked away after she realized Hotch was content to glare or stare from afar. Emily made her way over to JJ and Alexander.

"So, what's the verdict, Em?" JJ asked, curiously. She'd been trying all night to get a rise out of Hotch. She figured if he wanted more from her, he'd be jealous and come over and claim his territory. Clearly, she was overdramatizing things. Hell, earlier Hotch had basically called her a slut. Things were not going as planned.

"He's too stubborn. I'm not even sure he's admitted he has feelings for you. However, he's totally jealous. You can't miss the way he's been looking over here, all ready to kill."

"It might be because he thinks I'm cheating on Will."

"What?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Yes, he told me a few hours ago that Will wouldn't appreciate the way I was behaving with Alexander. I basically told him Will was out of the picture and I was free to do whatever I wanted with whomever I wanted. We haven't spoken to each other since." JJ said sheepishly. She hadn't meant to start the night off on the wrong foot, but Hotch had pissed her off.

"Well, sweetheart, I think you're going to have to up your game and make the first move. Aaron Hotchner is just …clueless." Emily spoke before accusing herself to go find Morgan for more dancing…or rather grinding if you were being technical.

Alexander told JJ to go for it and wished her luck as he went to see if he could sway a certain Dr. Spencer Reid to have a drink with him and maybe if he were lucky, a dance.

JJ steeled her nerves and walked up to the cash bar. For a guy that had spent the night staring at he, he didn't notice her pop up beside him.

"Hey Hotch." JJ said, just a bit nervous.

"JJ. Having a good night?" Hotch asked, ever the professional.

"Yes, it could be better though." JJ said, hoping she wasn't making the wrong decision.

"How so? You seemed to be enjoying yourself with your date." Hotch said with what sounded like distaste. JJ fought her urge to smile. His jealously was turning her on.

"I was. Alexander's great but he's not my type or rather I'm not his type." JJ said, enjoying Hotch's look of confusion.

"JJ, you're everybody's type."

"Even yours?" JJ asked, not bothering to censor herself as she place a hand on his bicep.

Hotch gulped. "Are you flirting with me, Agent Jareau?" Hotch was starting to think maybe Emily was right after all.

"Would it bother you if I was?" JJ asked him trailing her hand up and down his arm, testing his boundaries. Hotch took in a deep breath but he didn't answer her. JJ took her own deep breath, grabbed Hotch's full beer and downed the whole thing down. Before Hotch could say another word, JJ grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. Hotch was put off guard and didn't immediately kiss her back. JJ noticed and with a sad sigh pulled away. Hotch just looked at her.

"JJ, what was that for?"

JJ sighed again. "I just wanted to know what it was like. I've dreamed of that moment longer than I'd like to admit." When Hotch didn't say anything, JJ continued. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, and I know it was inappropriate considering you're my boss. I just, I can't stop thinking about you and I guess I just wanted to know if you felt the same way I did or maybe if I kissed you my feelings for you were just go away."

"And did they? Did they go away?" Hotch asked her, suddenly rejoining the conversation.

"No." JJ whispered. "I can't stop thinking about kissing you again."

Hotch nodded before pulling her in for another kiss, this time fully participating.


End file.
